Bloody Roar 2 Bloopers
by ForbiddenLover579
Summary: This is a list of Bloopers, that I wanted to do for the fun of it.


**Bloody Roar 2 Bloopers**

**Disclaimer-**They don't belong to me.

----------

(Screen Comes from a Dark shady picture, to a Blonde woman with spiky hair.)

Shina: Hey guys! As you know, we Bloody Roar people, have been having a blast with half of the stuff we have been doing. And since Busuzima been so pervert we had to send in... too many clones for him.

The Director became very upset with most of the stuff we wanted or we did, he decided to go on a vacation trip, for rest. Hehe, anyway, once all the bloopers were finished that silly little girl Uriko, had sneaked the bloopers we had taken, and replaced them with some old comedy video's...

(Uriko and the Director runs across the stage, screaming at each other.)

Director:Uriko give me back those Blooper tapes!

Uriko:I told you already I sold them out to the World, so they could see!

(Uriko smiled greatly, and big. While the Director became furious!)

Director:That's it! Give me those tapes!(Director chase her again, while she yells)

Uriko:I told you...I don't have them!(Then the rest of the cast follows yelling after the Director, to back off, or they'll do Beast-Drive.)

Shina:(Sigh!) Well, I guess I better go follow off after them, anyway, here's the beginning with Yugo.

(Shina races off with the rest of them, while the screen fades.)

**Yugo's Story**

(A 17, and a 9 year old boy, appear on the screen, with fire blazing as their view, Yugo's hand is reached out, while the boy stands as though he were as stiff as a statue.)

Yugo:Hey! What are you doing here? Oh, it's only a kid. Are you a Zoanthrope who escaped from the lab?You better get out of here quickly! What's the matter with you? Cat got your tongue?

Kenji:(sarcasm) no I am a evil villain come to destroy all of man kind, who has slaughtered the people of the ZLF!

Yugo:O.O

(Everyone sweat drops)

Yugo:That's not in the script!

Kenji:Of course not! I meant I was coming after YOU!

(Yugo runs off the stage, and into his trailer.)

Director:Stick to your lines Kenji, and someone bring Yugo back here! Cut!

---------

(A 17, and a 9 year old boy, appear on the screen, with fire blazing as their view, Yugo's hand is reached out, while the boy stands as though he were as stiff as a statue.)

Yugo:Hey! What are you doing here? Oh, it's only a kid...

Kenji:O.O, Hey! I'm not a kid!

Uriko:You tell him Kenji!

(They both turn red.)

Yugo:It's in the Script, Kenji! Get used to it!

Silence

Yugo:Kenji?!O.O, What the...

(The Camera turns to the 2 youngest ones, who are kissing.

Alice:Uriko!

Yugo:Kenji!

Kenji and Uriko:::Break off kiss:::Uhh oh!

Director:Kenji your part, think before you react with Nonomura Juniorette. Cut!

--------

(A 17 and a 9 year old boy, appear on the screen, with a fire blazing as their view, Yugo's hand is reached out, while the boy stands as though he were as stiff as a statue.)

Yugo:Hey!What are you doing here?Oh, it's only a kid. Are you...

Director:Yugo.

Yugo:...

Director:Yugo?

Yugo:...

Director:Yugo!!!

Yugo:What?

Director:Speak your lines!

Yugo:Are you...KISSING URIKO, AGAIN!

(The screen shifts to the 2 paired up, again kissing once more)

Alice:Kenji! Keep, your mouth off of my baby sister!

Yugo:Yeah, Uriko!

Alice: What my sister isn't good enough for your younger brother, then forget it!

(She grabs Uriko, and is going over to the trailer! While Yugo follows behind, apologizing.)

Director:Hey, Yugo! Get back here and finish this! This is only the first part that we still can't finish!And Kenji, set your little make-out on your cruise trip, if you guys finish the freaking parts!

(Director storms off to his seat, and Kenji whispers to Gado.)

Kenji:What did he say?

Gado:Hey! I don't know! Anyway, Cut!

---------

(The screen comes back as Yugo, is shirtless, uppercutting a man in a boxing match. Then loud banging,comes from the doors. Yugo and Kenji try to hold the doors back.)

Director:Guys, open the door!

Yugo:I got a penny!

Kenji:Doesn't everybody?

Yugo:No, I got it so we can do Heads or Tails, to see who opens the door.

Kenji:No, I'm not playing it again, you cheated last time.

Yugo:C'mon, please, I promise I will not pick heads again!

Kenji:OK, flip it.

(Yugo flips the coin.)

Yugo:OK, which one, heads or Tails?

(Kenji thinks.)

Kenji:Hum...Heads!

Yugo:Oh, darn, I picked heads.

Kenji:Fine, then do it again.

(Yugo flips the coin.)

Yugo:Which one?

(Kenji thinks)

Kenji:Hum...Tails!

Yugo:I had picked Tails!

Kenji:Fine then Heads!

Yugo:I had picked heads and Tails!

Kenji:Yugo, just go open the door, that's the second time you did that!

Yugo: Fine then!

(Once he touches the door, a group of fan girls sprawl in.)

Girls:We love you, YUGO!

(Yugo runs off the stage!)

Yugo:Ally, help me!

Alice:STAY AWAY FROM YUGO, OR YOU ALL DIE!!!!

Director:Cut!

-----------

(Yugo, Kenji, and Busuzima appears on the screen. Yugo is reaching out unconsciously, while the pretending knocked out Kenji, is in the grasp of Busuzima.)

Yugo: Who the hell are you...Ugh!...What do you want with Kenji?

(Busuzima does his victory dance)

Kenji:Aww, my eyes! Your so sick, you deserted pervert! Who hired you to be here anyway!

(A laughing baby, is slapping at the typewriter!)

Kenji:-.-000 I should've known!

(Busuzima slithers his tongue out of his mouth at Kenji.)

Kenji:Eww! It moves!

(Kenji flips him over his shoulder to a nearby broken pipe, in which it slips through his chest!)

Director:Kenji! Your suppose to be unconscious, until this scene is over!

Kenji!:Oh, damn!

Director:Cut!

-----------

Busuzima:Kenji? This isn't Kenji you moron. This brat... I mean Bakuryu...is the master of the Kato School of Ninja. Ow! Drat! I bit my tongue again! A-Anyhow, he works for me! He is my eyes and ears! And is very handy to have around...especially, when he's...LAP-DANCING, THE PEOPLE IN THE BUILDING!

Everyone:O.O!!!!

Kenji, Uriko, Yugo, and Alice:WHAT!!!

(He runs into his trailer, while they enter, and pained wimp cry's are heard.)

(The baby who hired Busuzima is laughing hesitantly!)

Director:Were does this baby keep coming from?

Everyone:Hey, a free Busuzima kill!

(They all run into his trailer, and more shrieked cry's comes from the location.)

Director:Hey! I'm going to start deducting your pay if you guys continue to do this nonsense!

(The cry's stop, and everyone comes out ant take a seat.)

Director:Guys, send in another clone! Cut!

--------

(Yugo appears up saying his lines.)

Yugo:They kidnapped Kenji! You bastards!

The South Park Producers:::runs onto the stage::: I've found them! And guess what I'm suing, you guys for every little thing you own!:::runs off the stage:::

Yugo: O.O

(He looks down at his script!)

Yugo: Hey, I said that they kidnapped Kenji! Not they killed Kenny! What's wrong with you people!

(The South Park Producers, look at the Director, up and down! Then they spit on his shoes and run off!)

Director:Uh, I guess, that was a major disadvantage, so I'll let that slide. Cut.

--------

Jenny:Well grabbing a lady and calling her a witch. Where are your manners? And when I was just about to let you in on a little secret.

Yugo: Well... Wait what secret?

Jenny:They have the new Mike Tyson Chicken Mic Whopper, at Burger King, for 3.99, but you better hurry! Cause they only have one more left! Go!

Yugo: Really. Wow thanks, Jenny! Now I can get a taste of his blows!

(Yugo runs off and Jenny laugh at him, then the Director walks over to the table, and bang his head constantly.)

Kenji and Uriko:::Pretending to be Director:::Hey, Yugo, get back here! And cut!

Jenny: Where...What do you think your doing?

Yugo: They said they were sold out. But, they said try looking for it by the people making the story of Bloody Roar, you will find one, but you have to pay 30 bucks.

Jenny:Did you?

Yugo:Of course, I want to know his secret!

(At the fast food restaurant, they laugh wildly, while the baby who hired Yugo, ate the Burger, in front of Yugo, back at the studio! And laugh silly.)

Yugo:What?! Hey that was mine?! I wasted 30 bucks?! By the, way where the heck does this baby come from anyway?

Director: I don't know! But, Yugo you just lost not only 30 bucks, but you and Jenny did lose 20 bills.

Yugo: Nooooo! I'm going to be broke!

Director: You want to lose 10 bills as well?

Yugo:O.O!

Director:OK, cut!

-------

Jenny:No I suppose it isn't. I just happen to know the man you're looking for is the commander of of the Zoanthrope Liberation Front troops, that's all.

Yugo:You mean THE Liberation Front? Those terrorist who go around blowing things up in the name of Zoanthrope Liberation, or whatever?

Kenji:::off screen:::(Sarcasm) Na, they were the ones who Killed Kenny!

The South Park Producers:::run onto stage::: Here they are again! Record them!

The South Park Producers 2nd person:This is the same location as before, Sir!

The South Park Producers: Oh! Well, we are suing you guys for your funding!:::runs off stage:::

(The South Park Producers look at the Director up and down, and spit on his shoes.)

Director: Not again. Ohgami Junior.

Kenji:That was sarcasm!

Yugo:Where do they keep coming from anyway?

Kenji: I don't know?

Director:Stop saying Killed Kenny in any sentence.

The South Park Producers:::runs to the Director.::: So you killed Kenny!

Director:Not again!

(The South Park Producers look at him up and down... then faint over... while hospital people come and the Director bends over to check on them, then, they spit on his shoe, leaving the building.)

Director:Cut!

--------

Jenny:That creepy looking lizard guy, is named Busuzima. He's the leader right hand man.

Yugo:Are they going to try to turn Kenji into a terrorist?

Jenny: How should I know! All I do know is that he's a creepy perverted guy. And if Kenji gets cut up with him, then, who knows how this would react, he's screwed then...

Kenji:::off screen:::Hey Jenny I have feeling you know!?

Jenny:Well, it's true, you never know what he'll do anyway?

Silence

Jenny:Kenji? Where did that kid go?

(Pained cry's are heard in Busuzima's trailer. Once they stop, Kenji returns and sit in his seat.)

Kenji:::off screen:::Now he wont!

Director:Send in another clone, 10 bucks from Kenji. Cut!

---------

Yugo:How come you know so much about the ZLF?

Jenny:Oh, I don't, but I can meet you up with this tree-climber.

(A woman, with a built up body, and a small face, came up to Yugo.)

Yugo:...Wow!...Your ugly!

(The over built lady, turn around and walked away in a deep voice.)

Lady:Mom, we need more Botox!

(Everyone laughs.)

Director:hehe, I mean, Cut!

-------

Shina:Don't move!

Yugo:Are you Shina? I want to talk to you.

Long:::off screen:::Hey, back off my girl, Yugo. Alice, Yugo's cheating on you!

(Alice's looks exploded, and sad at the same time, so she goes to her trailer.)

Yugo:No, Long, It's in the script. Ally, wait! Thanks a lot Long.

Director:Yugo, get back here, or I'm deducting your pay, from 50 bucks!

Yugo:::By Alice's trailer:::I don't care about the freaking money, I need to talk to Ally!

Director:Cut!

----------

Yugo:Yeah I ain't seen him lately, though. So Gado's the head honcho of the ZLF? Who'da believe it...

Shina:Yeah and so is the people who said, the truth is out there, Skully!

The X Files Producers:::run onto the stage:::I'm suing you for your shirt Director!:::take the shirt:::I'll see you in court!:::runs off the stage:::

Director:Tina, bring in a new shirt, and Cut!

--------

(Yugo scratches his head, confused.)

Yugo:How in the World do this people hear us?

(The baby who hires Yugo, laughs uncontrollably, and fall to the ground, rolling onto the floor laughing.)

Yugo:Who keeps bring this baby here?

Shina:Kenji...

(Kenji slaps hands with the baby.)

Shina:You should have known that by now.

Jenny:He would have if he finished High School, sorry Elementary...

Shina and Jenny:Na Pre-School.

Yugo:That's it, I quit!:::walks off stage:::

Alice:Yugo, get back here.

Director:Yugo, get back here. Cut!

-------

(Kenji and Yugo appeared on the screen.)

Yugo:Kenji you alive!

(Kenji looked at him with angry eyes.)

Yugo:What's wrong with you?

Kenji:You looked me in the Closet, while I was with...

(R.Kelly, and his crew come onto stage)

R.Kelly:Where was the scene at?

Kenji:What?

(R.Kelly place his arm around Kenji's neck, saying.)

R.Kelly:You know...:::start singing:::...He gets up to the Closet, I pull out my Bernetta, he gets close up to the Closet, now he's at the Closet, now he's opening the Closet...

(Everyone sits around him,waiting to hear the rest.)

Director:Cut!

--------

Busuzima:::Does victory dance.::: I'm so cute, no one can defeat me.

(Kenji, Alice, Uriko, and Yugo, jump up and kills Busuzima.)

Director:Ha, he deserved it. Cut.

Director:Before we get back to the scenes, I just want to say. Do you guys think Busuzima is being too perverted. Cause it is a little annoying.

Everyone:Yeah!

Director:OK, if he does anything stupid, or say anything perverted, you can attack him without e taking your money.

Everyone:Yeah (Cheer!)

(Busuzima cry's sadly!)

Busuzima:But, I can't do that! I still have children, I haven't even screwed with!

Everyone:O.O

(The S.W.A.T., Police, and so on, enter the building and arrest Busuzima for his sexual pride.)

Busuzima:I wasn't suppose to say that!I promise to you!Who sent these guys anyway?!

(The baby, chocks on his spit while laughing, and he and Kenji slap hands.)

Busuzima:Stupid Baby!

Micheal Jackson:Don't worry, I will take good care of these boys!

(Everyone attack Micheal and the Police arrest he with Busuzima.)

Director:::shake head:::Send in a clone. Cut!

-------

Busuzima:Ha ha ha! It's no use cretin! He's not your precious Kenji! He's Bakuryu...

Kenji:What did you call me!

Busuzima:It's in the script!

Kenji:Oh.

(Then Kenji turns around and constantly kills him.)

Director:Why did you kill the Clone?

Kenji:He said I was a lap-Dancer!

Half-Alive Busuzima:No I didn't. I was trying to say the last part of my lines.

Kenji:So, I killed you cause I hate you!

Director:Well, finish killing him then!

(Kenji smirks evilly, and continue to kill the Lizard man, while everyone cheers.)

Director:Tina send in the other clone, Cut!

-------

Yugo:Kenji snap out of it! Kenji!

Kenji:Y-Yugo...

Yugo:Yes! He remembers!

Kenji:I remembered to, Kill Busuzima!

(Kenji jumps up in a attack, and Busuzima is confused, and he kills him. Everyone cheers again.)

Director:Kenji, I didn't mean kill him every time he's around.

Kenji:No, this time I killed him, because he was to ugly!

Director:Cut!Send in a clone.

-------

Busuzima:Who's running away? I've got someone else for you to fight!

(Shenlong appears.)

Yugo:Hey!Long, I didn't know that you worked for the ZLF?

(Shenlong gets furious,and chock Busuzima until he dies.)

Shenlong:I'm not Long, our eye's and our clothes are different.

Director:Dang! Stop killing the clones! Why did you kill him?

Shenlong:Because he made them think I was Long!:::still chocking him:::

Director:Cut!

--------

Kenji:Yugo...Busuzima broke out of Jail. And started to tell me to screw with...

Everyone:O.O

Kenji: What, this is suppose to be a happy ending! Who wrote this?!

(The baby falls over to a corner and rolls, hitting the ground,laughing as hard as he can!)

Kenji:Crazy,baby! I was the one who brought you here!

Uriko:It better have been the baby who messed up your lines, you only defile me, understood!

Everyone:O.O

Kenji:Yes, Ma'am!

Director:Ccccuttt!

-------

Shina:Well that's the first part, and including this as well...

-------

Yugo:I smell Onions.

Jenny:Maybe It's you!

Yugo:No really!

(He looks to see Busuzima, eating Onions,and smiling with Onion breath.)

(Everyone attack Busuzima.)

Director:Why did ya'll kill Busuzima?!

Everyone:...For the fun of it!

(Director throws his clip board down.)

Director:That's it. I give up!

Tina:No sir, I need you for tonight.

Busuzima:::Another clone:::To screw with?

(Tina kills Busuzima!)

Everyone:-.-000 We wanted to do that!

-----------

Shina:Well that's it everyone, hoped you enjoyed it. Goodnight...


End file.
